What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/Chick Magnet
Chick Magnet is a episode of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary After Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn being caught in Donald and Daffy's apartament doing inappropriate stuff, the Brain has the idea of using them and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to attract Sonic fans to train them to his world domination plans. Full plot Voice cast Quotes *'Daffy:' Really, Warners, this time you abused too much. I'm going to my apartament. (Daffy enters his room and sees that Sonic is on his bed with Amy and Sally) *'Daffy:' Okay, what... the... f*** is happening around here? *'Donald:' Oh my god! It's Sonic the Hedgehog and his two lovers! *'Sonic:' It's not what it looks like. (short silence) Okay, it's what it looks like. ---- (everybody are in Mickey and Minnie's apartament with Sonic, Amy and Sally) *'Mickey:' Unbelievable. Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the most respected heroes I know, is a complete womanizer. Why here? *'Sonic:' (frustrated) Because I'm sick of hearing those shipping wars created by fans about who I should stay. A part of the fandom wants me with Amy, the other with Sally. It's like I'm freaking Archie Andrews and they're Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. Why I can't stay with both? *'Minnie:' Well, it makes sense. Wasn't your comic book published by Archie Comics during several years before moving to IDW? *'Bugs:' And why are you worried with that? I never listen up to your fans. *'Sonic:' It's because many people have a happy life with a love interest. *'Amy:' And that's not even the worse. Part of the fandom hates me and part of the fandom hates Sally due to this stupid wars. *'Sally' Exactly. We're friends, we never were rivals or enemies. *'Jerry:' (offscreen) Krabs will evict us! *'Sonic:' Krabs? *'Mickey:' Mr. Krabs. It's our landlord and also SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward's boss. ---- (The Brain overhears Mickey and Minnie's talk to Sonic) *'Brain:' Mmm, that lucky hedgehog. He has fans around the world and he's able to score with two girls. He just gave me an idea. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering? *'Pinky:' I don't think so, Brain. How would be able to get human girlfriends? *'Brain:' No, you idiot. Is not that. ---- (the Freedom Fighters come into the Warners' apartament) *'Brain:' There you are. But some of you are missing. *'Sonic:' Long story... They didn't wanted to come. *'Tails:' And Sticks was arrested after she had a huge fight with a lady. (a cutaway gag scene shows a drunken Sticks being arrested by police officers Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey and Deputy Dawg) *'Sticks:' (drunken voice) You sons of bitches! I want to talk with my lawyer! *'Deputy:' Hurry! Open the van's door. (she is taken to the police van, where Fuzzy Lumpicks, an assaulted Cecil Turtle, Venitrious Snaptrap tied with a straitjacket, Bunny and Claude, an sleeping (and defiled) Rigby and a shockfaced (and smoking) Discord are there) *'Cecil:' (nerviously) Did you also get caught trying to vote in Ohio? (the van goes away) *'Linda:' Pftt, badgers (takes out a cigarette and lights it). (George comes in drunk) *'George:' You said it. *'Linda:' Have you been drinking? (cuts back to the Ark Departaments, where the Warners are watching the scene on YouTube, laughing of it. Lola Loud then enters with with tears rolling down her cheeks) *'Lola Loud:' DOT! YOU DIDN'T SWITCH OUT MY UGLY PHOTO! *'Dot:' Not now, Lola Loud, I'm busy. *'Wakko:' Oh look, another video: Mr. Badger goes nuts after cheating in a casino game. (Yakko clicks it and it shows Mr. Badger fighting with Mr. Goat) *'Mr. Badger:' I'm gonna to kill you! I want my money, bitches! *'Mr. Goat:' You should have thought that first before you cheating! GET OUT YOU BASTARD! (Officer Ricochet Rabbit comes in to confront them) *'Ricochet:' Stop it! Hey, stop! Oh, s***. I had to quit my job as a Western sheriff for that? (It cuts back to the Warners and Lola Loud) *'Lola Loud:' DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT MY PAGEANT CAREER! *'Dot:' I thought you should be in your own place. Besides, you already ruined this career after that incident that made you exiled there. *'Wakko:' Anyways, you have Tyke as your friend. ---- *'Lola Loud:' Tyke, I need your help. Everybody is making fun of me since this horrible photo and... *'Tyke:' Sorry, Lola, but I can't. My dad hates my friendship with you. He does not want me to be with you. *'Lola Loud:' What?! *'Tyke:' He says you're a bad example due to your sociopathic attitude and antagonizing somebody when you're angry. *'Lola Loud:' But Tyke! You're my only friend since I was kicked out of my home on Royal Woods! ---- * ---- * ---- *'Brain:' Holy f***, I had the perfect opportunity to take over the world and it failed like usual. *'Pinky:' Don't worry, Brain. I found another creature so fast as him. *'Brain:' Really, Pinky? Which one? Speedy Gonzales? The Road Runner? Rapid Rabbit? Kwicky Koala? *'Pinky:' Even better then them. *'Brain:' Oh no. Please say isn't that wild beast. (Taz comes in) *'Pinky:' What? It's not Taz! I picked Cecil Turtle! *'Brain:' What?! (Cecil comes in) *'Cecil:' That's right. It's me, Cecil Turtle, that's my name. (Officer Pupp comes in and puts handcuffs on Cecil, who had shocked and suprised for seeing him) *'Officer Pupp:' Not so fast, Turtle. You hadn't finished your two-hundred years prison sentence for cheating, hustle, attempted murder and trying to vote in Ohio. (he also grabs the Brain and puts him on a cage) You will also come with me thanks a police report made by Sonic. And nice work finding him, Officer Taz. *'Taz:' (with a normal voice) Glad to help you, Chief (puts a police hat). (It cuts to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters seeing it on TV) *'Sonic:' (seeing it on TV, breaking the fourth wall) Ain't we assholes? Trivia